The Diary of Jane
by DROWN IN LIFE
Summary: I don't know why but the song, The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin always reminds me of Troy and Gabriella. Quick little song-fic one-shot about the meaning of the song, and Troyella


Why does she hate me

Why does she hate me? I wondered to myself? Why doesn't she want a

relationship anymore? Whatever did I do wrong?

"Gabby, if I had to I would put myself right beside, would you like

that?" my piercing blue eyes flickered on her face.

"Troy if u even say that one more time, I will hurt you, I love you.

Troyy-yy"her eyes were in a daze as she was telling the truth, but it

wasn't the whole truth.

**If I had to**

**I would put myself right beside you**

**So let me ask**

**Would you like that?**

**Would you like that?**

"Would you rather someone else? Do u at all love me?" my piercing eyes

shut.

" I say this love is the last time, ever" Gabby's mouth spoke out

evenly.

**And I don't mind**

**If you say this love is the last time**

**So now I'll ask**

**Do you like that?**

**Do you like that?**

"Gabby do u like that this is the last time? Why, why are you like this?"

I asked

"No, I don't like it but it's what is happening, so just leave me alone"

**No**

"Gabby tell me what is wrong, I love you and your making this so damn

difficult."

**Something's getting in the way**

**Something's just about to break**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**

**So tell me how it should be**

"I look back and I see how far I've come" she replies with a frown.

"How far you've come isn't enough. Well Gabby what makes you tick my

dear?"

**Try to find out what makes you tick**

**As I lie down**

**Sore and sick**

**Do you like that?**

**Do you like that?**

" I don't know?" she replies helplessly.

" Do you know that every day and night I worry my head off about you,

sick and sore but I worry about you, because I love you."

**There's a fine line between love and hate**

**And I don't mind**

**Just let me say that I like that**

**I like that**

"Well I like how, it feels to know that someone is caring about me, it

makes me feel good." Gabby sighs.

"I like how our relationship is between love and hate, but why Gabs why?"

**Something's getting in the way**

**Something's just about to break**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**

**As I burn another page**

**As I look the other way**

**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane**

**So tell me how it should be**

"I don't know Troy but you have to let go, I'm going to be gone. I love

you!"

"I never knew it wouldn't last long, but our love has a barrier in the

way," Troy whispered letting the love of his life walk away.

**Desperate, I will crawl**

**Waiting for so long**

**No love, there is no love**

**Die for anyone**

**What have I become**

2 days later

"I will crawl to her, where is she? I am not going to wait for long.

This is ridiculous. I would die for her, OMG what have I become? Where

did the cocky and player Troy Bolton go? I am in love with her, and

she's gone."

**Something's getting in the way**

**Something's just about to break**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**

**As I burn another page**

**As I look the other way**

**I still try to find my place**

**In the diary of Jane**

As I lay awake contemplating years later at her grave why she left,

looking through her diary, burning the ones where she had said things

that would make you want to die. I stood up and walked to our 7 year old

daughters, who looked exactly like her, one with my eyes, and with her

eyes. I think they were just to kill me inside to remind me why she

wasn't here. I wondered how she could have kept such a secret from,

me her husband. Why she left, knowing she only had a few days left, and

trying to save us from the guilt and sadness upon her. I understood my

wife's sudden death. But it will always remain a mystery to me why she

kept it hidden. Kept the fact that she had cancer and was going to die.

But then again there are some things that I will never know, but I do

know, that she loved us no matter what. And I loved her and there is

nothing that could change that, not even death.


End file.
